


The Haunting of a Lady on Fire

by Lola Green (mslolathetired)



Category: Portrait de la jeune fille en feu | Portrait of a Lady on Fire (2019), The Haunting of Bly Manor (TV)
Genre: 18th Century, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Romance, Character Turned Into a Ghost, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Forbidden Love, Ghost Sex, Historical Inaccuracy, Historical References, How Do I Tag, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Inspired by The Haunting of Bly Manor, Inspired by The Haunting of Hill House, Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera References, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Minor Original Character(s), Tags Are Hard, Tragic Romance, Years Later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:28:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28995984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mslolathetired/pseuds/Lola%20Green
Summary: Fifteen years after Marianne turned around, the death of her father requires her to return to the places where Héloïse was with her. Héloïse took her own life after a performance of Vivaldi's Summer with Marianne watching ten years prior. With this, Marianne must go on her own journey to see her lover again, even if she is now a ghost and they were never to be together.
Relationships: Héloïse & Marianne (Portrait of a Lady on Fire), Héloïse/Marianne (Portrait of a Lady on Fire), Marianne & Sophie (Portrait of a Lady on Fire)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	1. Introduction

This is my first fanfiction in years and I am very excited to try it out. Before I begin this journey, there are a few things I want to mention. 

This book is indeed a fanfiction of Céline Sciamma’s Portrait de la Jeune Fille en Feu or known as in English, Portrait of a Lady on Fire. This story takes place after the events of the film. All credits of the original film and writing go to Sciamma and the rest of the team.

My inspiration was from watching The Haunting of Bly Manor directed by Mike Flannigan, specifically, the story of Dani and Jamie Clayton. Once again all credits towards Flannigan and The Haunting team as well as Henry James’s work that inspired it. Another inspiration is The Phantom of the Opera (Le Fantôme de l’Opéra) originally written by Gaston Leroux.

Content Warning: This book will have references to Su***de and Grief and a trigger warning for a specific chapter or mention will be written. As a survivor myself, I always try to ensure the health of all readers and self-care so please do as such if needed!

This book will also contain sexual content but only for character and plot development and content warnings will be put for when that happens. 

Also, translations are encouraged for languages other than English. But PLEASE credit me and link my work or socials someway. I’d be ecstatic if my work gets republished in another language and the effort someone took. Let me acknowledge you! 

With that being said, simply Thank You. Thank you for taking time out of your day to read my work, it means my absolute life. I’m a teen, sapphic, and neurodivergent. Writing is something I cherish even if I have no certification. I am so thankful for all support given to me and my writings. 

Enjoy!

Sincerely,  
Lola Green (She/They)

PS THIS BOOK IS STILL A WORK IN PROGRESS AND MIGHT NOT HAVE WHAT IS IN THE TAGS YET BUT IT WILL!


	2. A Visit For Father

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marianne must go to an island for her father after his death, but it is not the island she expected to see.

February 28th, 1795 

My name is Marianne Vigée. That is my only last name which is odd to many, I am not married like every other woman known to man, but I do not care. I am a painter, not a wife or a mother. My duty is to display those on a canvas, marriage was never a thought to me. I don’t like men, far too controlling and with nothing interesting about them, how could I live with one?

My father is a painter as well. Well, was a painter. Quite well known, I used to write under his name because god forbid a woman could paint as good as he. Like him, I am a portraitist, he was the first one to teach me the art of bonding with a model but not the greatest if she even counts as a teacher. Now my father is buried in the ground. His last breath has about a month ago and almost all his wishes for his children have been fulfilled...almost. 

In the will he wrote to me, he told me to ask his favorite Rowman to take him to “the island of my first love”. I have no clue what he means by this, I thought he had only been with my mother as that is what a good man does, not have some affair with a Breton woman...never mind that.

The man seemed to know exactly where, and he is taking me there. Rowing back and forth, through blue waves that crash as if Odysseus has once again angered Poseidon. There seems to be nothing but the sea and the gulls of Brittany that call to me as they have before. But the rest is silence, which is ideal. 

Why would father ever ask me to go to some island? He has been to London, Milan, Vienna, even Warsaw. But whoever his “first love” is, she just lives on some island? Who could this mystery woman be? I’m thinking of some old woman who probably;y forgot about him and will surely be surprised to see a woman visit her home, she lived a good life and I’m sure her husband will be enraged if he is alive to know she had a love for a non-noble like my father.

I have not really seen a French noble in a long time if any are still alive. The Jacobins slaughtered thousands of them. I have lived in London for about five years for my safety and my family’s safety, but the disease got to my father, not a guillotine. I can see why this noblewoman is still alive, this island seems to be in the middle of nowhere, with no sign of land at all yet. 

Looking up, I see land. But it isn’t just any land, I know it. Rocks with unique curves, fields of yellow similar to the fresh sand on the shore...and a cliff. A cliff where I once stood, where she and her sister once stood...SHE.

I’m shaking and not of the cold air but of the idea of her, Héloïse. She didn’t even see me, but she did for one second, and she was gone. This is her old home, where my life changed fifteen years ago...La Comtesa de Auclair...the mystery woman is revealed and I am shocked even more. 

Is that why she chose me? All those years ago for that damned painting? She knew who my father was, and if it wasn’t for Héloïse’s striking resemblance to her father I would’ve thought the worst, but she is just a love affair for Sir Vigee who happens to be my father, one of his first models. Like father like daughter, falling for an Auclair. 

This still does not seem true, even as the Rowman gets closer to shore. This place doesn’t feel real to me, a memory of my head. The castle is still there, but I know Héloïse is not there, I was there when she joined her sister, leaving her mother left as the mourner of the island, almost a joke when Paris was still alive. When Héloïse was alive. 

Now I am on land, practically her land where she once ran freely as a child, where she ran again as she always wanted to. Climbing up the same rocks with my dress dry seems surreal. This wasn’t how it was supposed to be in a way, this wasn’t what was written. I am not making any choice but my father’s, so I shall trek on.

When I knock I expect some new young maid, one I have never met. But it’s her, Sophie. She has really become a woman, she is also pregnant. I don’t ask the circumstance, but this time I know she wants to be, it’s quite close to term.

“...Madame Vigée... you’ve returned to this place.”, she almost mumbles to herself as if she is trying not to talk to me. “I did receive word of your loss, I am sorry”, how did she in a place like this? Was it another Rowman? Not exactly relevant but still interesting. “Just call me Marianne and thank you, where is the Countess?”, without even responding she leads me there hobbling on her back, a little toddler runs to my ankles, Sophie’s child for certain, and that alone makes me want to cry, but I was caught early by the old lady. 

La Comtesse de Auclair was in a black gown similar to the blue one I saw her wear years ago. Her hair still in the same style and in practically the same shoes. Her hair in the same style I always saw her in and with no makeup...she was crying. What was it she was crying about was certain, her daughters were dead, her husband as well, and now her affair which was my own father. 

“M-Marianne? What on earth are you doing here? This place is cursed, France is not safe for anyone.” She was right, I don’t know how her head is not off like her husbands, London had saved mine but here she is, in a gown on French soil while the rest of her family is gone.

“My father..sent me here. He wanted me to visit you in honor of him.” A single tear fell onto the gown, no words had to explain how she feels right now, my own presence has broken her because of the memories I carry.

“Marianne my child, sit down, I suppose that since you are here I will tell you about my life before I leave. You deserve to know about these things like your father and I and ...Héloïse” that name, that damned name I can barely hear it in my head but to hear her own mother say it almost causes me to burst into tears and wish there was more time. But now I finally get to listen, I finally get the full story. 

I sit down, Sophie hands me some wine, and the countess starts to share.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First chapter! I know it is short and I'm sorry. Please tell me your feedback about it all! I'm so excited to share this story with you over time!


End file.
